1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor structure for an electrical machine which includes an axle and a rotor core packet of stampings form of annular plates arranged on the axle.
2. The Prior Art
A conventional rotor structure for an electrical machine is depicted in FIG. 1. It includes, an axle 1, a rotor core packet of stampings 2 with essentially annular plates 6 arranged on the axle, pressure rings 3 mounted to clamp the ends of the rotor core packet of stampings, and in the case of a squirrel-cage machine rotor rods 4 and short-circuiting rings 5 connected thereto. The rotor rods are mounted in grooves die cut on the circumference of the plates in the rotor core packet of stampings. Practical experience has shown that, although the rotor core packet of stampings of the engine and its winding is made as homogeneous and symmetrical as possible, especially in the case of high-speed bipolar machines, the change of the balance status due to temperature differences causes vibration problems in a finished machine.